Dragon Ball U Movie One: Cell's Little Brother
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: Dragon Ball U's first special/movie! A final Android has been lurking in a secret lab for all these years...Dr. Gero's ace in the hole. His Perfection will threaten everything and everyone. He has to be stopped. But is it even possible...?
1. Prologue: The Path to Perfection Begins

**Dragon Ball U Movie 1: Cell's Little Brother**

**Prologue: The Path To Perfection Begins**

**~One year after the prologue of theUltan Saga~**

Ultan sat on a mountain peak. He was mediating when suddenly Goku flew up to him cheerful as ever. As he opened his mouth Ultan groaned mentally and thought _Ugh, I should of just let them thought I was still evil. Then he wouldn't bother me. _

"Hi! So we're having as meeting on the Lookout and Bulma's even forcing Vegeta to go, so we thought you should come. By the way Chi-Chi says she'll hit you with the frying pan if you don't come." Goku said.

"Ha! Your wife doesn't scare me! But I'll come…" he said adding the last part quickly. Then they left to the Lookout.

**~An underwater laboratory in the ocean~**

A creature hidden in shadow floated in a tank filed with fluid charged with an exact electrical charge stimulating the areas of his brain associated with rapid strength increase As his strength grew suddenly the tank opened and it stepped out.

"Yess. I'm finally readyy. I have enough strengthh." It hissed and stepped forward revealing a creature that looked almost exactly like Cell's Imperfect form, except it had black where Cell had green, and red where Cell had black.

"Time, to become perfectt." He said and laughed evilly.

**Yup, I've decided to make my series more like a an actual series and this is my first movie/special! Yay! Well, not that many people review my stories…again thanks to Goliad and Mairposa for reviewing my stories! I mean come on if I have any other fans why don't they review!...REVIEW!...Review…review….review…..R.E.V.I.E.W. Just making sure you get it...review.**


	2. Chapter One: The Reunion

**Chapter One: The Reunion**

**~Lookout~**

"Ugh. Goddamn it, why am I here?" Vegeta asked impatiently as he stood around with the other Z-fighters. Even Tien, Chiatzou Yamcha and Krillin were there. Pan, Bulla and Marron where there too, and they sat around talking about people they knew.

"Because. You like your bed, and YOUR GRAVITY CHAMBER. Now be quiet and go socialize." Bulma answered irritably as Pan looked over at Goku and waved

"Hi, grandpa! How ya' doing?" She asked.

"Hi! Just fine." Goku answered as Vegeta said angrily

"Over my dead body woman." He said.

"That can be arranged." Bulma said and Vegeta replied

"Rgh. Fine." Meanwhile Goten and Trunks talked about the new video game they had both bought. Vegeta walked over to Goku and interrupting him and Pan talking, said

"Hmph. Kakarot."

"Hi, Vegeta." Goku said.

"Brat." Vegeta said to Pan

"Hey, Vegeta." She said with the air of someone who has heard that a million times. Vegeta walked over and began talking to Piccolo who was standing in the doorway to a building. Tien Yamcha, Chiatzou, and Krillin where all talking.

"*sigh* Remember when Goku wasn't that stronger then us?" Tien said.

"What are you talking about? I was never even close to him." Krillin said and they laughed.

"Hehe, yeah when we could actually injure him in a fight. Now…I think he could beat us with a cough." Yamcha remarked. As they reminisced Vegeta had walked away from Piccolo to sulk, and Gohan had walked over.

"Hey, Gohan. It's good to see you." Piccolo said and Gohan replied

"Yeah. You too."

"We'll have to see the fruits of your training soon. Don't forget." Piccolo said

"Yeah, I wouldn't dare forget. I still remember last time I forgot sparring…" Gohan said rubbing his head.

"Huh, well this is interesting." Ultan said standing in another entranceway.

Then Chi-Chi walked out and announced

"Time to eat! I've got a wonderful spread in the main building."

"FOOOOD!" Goku yelled and rushed into the building.

"HEY, LEAVE SOME FOR ME!" Goten yelled running after him.

"Goddamn it, the clown will eat all of MY food! GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well, I guess we should move before it's all gone." The old Z-fighters said, walking in the door and Trunks and everybody else followed. As they ate, and talked (except Vegeta) and laughed (except Vegeta), they were unaware that something sinister was developing. Hours later it was night everybody had gone home. Piccolo got up and walked away, and Dende, and Mr. Popo went inside after watching the others leave.

**~Meanwhile~**

The creature was standing in the lab. He was ready to leave. He charged his energy and burst out of the roof, flooding the lab with water and emerging on the floor of the oceanic continental crust. Just off of a forested island. He rose up through the water and broke the surface; He rose up onto the island and stepped onto the shore. He looked around and seeing it was deserted walked into the forest.

"Alright. Time for a little help." He said and suddenly a lump moved along his tail towards the end. Then it came out and was revealed to be a black and red Imperfect Cell Jr. He made three more and then they gathered around.

"Alright. Time for you to go out and absorb our enemies! Go! Fly! Genome Jr.'s." The creature said revealing his name to be Genome.

"Hahaha! Soon…I will be Perfect." He said as the Jr.'s scattered.

**~Mountain range~**

The first Genome Jr. landed and looked around. It looked up to see Chiaotzu and Tien training. It chirped and then suddenly shot up into the air and stabbed Tien with it's stinger.

"TIEN!" Chiaotzu cried and tried to attack Genome Jr 1 with his telekinesis. With a cry of

"Chiaotzu!" Tien succumbed. It chirped and having already absorbed Tien absorbed Chiaotzu as he cried

"At least I'll be joining you!". Genome Jr 1 chirped again and flew away.

**~Desert~**

Genome Jr. 2 flew over a desert and saw Yamcha and Puar driving in their car across the desert. It descended and suddenly phased behind Yamcha.

"Wha! Wait, no!" Yamcha cried and was absorbed.

"YAMCHA! Oh, no!" Puar cried and Genome Jr. 2 looked over her. Deciding her too late it blasted her through the stomach with a Special Beam Cannon.

"Agh! YAMCHAAA-" Puar cried until Genome Jr. 2 silenced her with a Death Ball, that annihilated the entire desert.

**~Kame House~**

Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, and Marron where hanging out in the main room, watching TV. Suddenly Krillin stands up, and says

"Does anyone else sense that?" Suddenly he turns around to find a hole in the wall and a stinger in his chest.

"DAD!" Marron cried and tries to pull the stinger out but was killed by Genome Jr. 3 with a Death Beam.

"MARRON! YOU BASTAR-" Android 18 screamed but was cut off by Genome Jr. 3 manually absorbing (having finished with Krillin) her as Androids have to be absorbed. Master Roshi stepped back then went Max Power.

"Take this! Max Power Kame-Hame

-!" Genome Jr. 3 absorbing him as well cut off Roshi.

**~North City ~**

It was a peaceful day. Suddenly people looked up in terror as Genome Jr. 4 appeared and flew down. It laughed and began absorbing and shooting blasts. It absorbed everybody, and then blasted Special Beam Cannon's around. Then it grew bored and decimated the whole area with a Death Ball. It laughed again and flew away.

**~Mountains~**

Genome landed feeling Trunks' power. Suddenly his four Jr.'s arrived and they stood in front of him.

"Good." Genome said then absorbed them one by one gaining all the power they had accumulated. His power grew but it wasn't enough to make him transform.

"Well, time for some more action." He said and headed for Trunks' energy.

**Well, the name of this abomination has been revealed. Will he succeed? Find out next time on…Dragon Ball U!**


	3. Chapter Two: I Am Genome!

**Chapter Two: I Am Genome!**

Genome flew up and then landed on a mountain peak. Below him on a flat area Trunks was powering up to train.

"Hello. Ready to die yet?" Genome asked and Trunks whirled round.

'What the..!" He gasped.

"Cell…no. Not Cell."

"Genome. Now, let's dance!" Genome said and then rushed at Trunks. Trunks went SS2 and dodged but Genome turned around and kicked him hard. Trunks skidded against the ground and Genome appeared next to him. He punched him in the stomach then rose in the air. Trunks got up and charged his aura, then charged at Genome.

"Ha. Fool." Genome said then formed a triangle with his hands.

"NEO TR-BEAM!" He yelled and sent wave after wave of devastating energy after Trunks. If left Trunks almost unconscious, and Genome advanced on him. Suddenly as his tail drew back to strike he was interrupted by Vegeta arriving.

"Let's train Trunks! What the f**k! Cell! No!" Vegeta said and Genome turned around.

"The name is Genome. Now die!" he said rushing at Vegeta. Vegeta went Super Saiyan 4 and blocked Genome's attacks. Then he shot a Final Flash and Genome dodged above it. Coming at him with a punch to the face, and a kick to the stomach, Genome beat Vegeta down only to have him phase behind him and kick him into the ground. Genome got up and sent a Destructo Disk after Vegeta but he dissipated it with a Big Bang.

"What was that about dieing?" Vegeta said.

"SHUT UP!" Genome yelled and knocked Vegeta away, sending a Kiai blast after him. Then he began to charge his energy. A golden swirling aura formed around him and the faces of the people he had already absorbed flowed inside of it. Then he completed the Prelude to Perfection power-up and he was a lot stronger.

"NOW! DIE!" Genome shouted and was even with Vegeta. They exchanged kicks and punches and blasts. Then Vegeta was exhausted and Genome advanced on him. Suddenly Vegeta's aura spiked to higher levels he fired a Galaxy Breaker from his chest, and he shouted

"KAKAAROT!". A few seconds later Goku appeared and looked around

"Oh. Not good." He quickly grabbed Vegeta and Trunks and ITed out of there.

"No! They escaped…damn it." Genome said as the hole in his chest left from Vegeta's attack healed.. He created one more Genome Jr.

"Go. Go absorb more people." It nodded its head and flew off.

**Vegeta and Trunks have escaped absorption for now but will they be so lucky in the future? Find out next time on…Dragon Ball U Movie One!**


	4. Chp 3 The Path to Perfection Continues

**Chapter Three: The Path to Perfection Continues**

"So…what was that!" Goku asked. They were in the living room of his house with the TV on. Suddenly Goku heard the news man and said

"Quiet!"

"We are here to discuss a breaking news story. Suddenly people have completely vanished from small towns and even all of North City. Leaving behind only their clothes in the towns that haven't mysteriously turned into craters. Like the incidents about 20 years ago, believed to be connected with Cell. What this means is unknown. We will report as updates are received."

"So…he's already absorbing people." Trunk just getting up said

"He seems to be a stronger version of Cell. Much stronger. When he used his power-up he could match me." Vegeta said.

"Oh. That's bad." Goku said.

"That's…ugh…an understatement. I mean just look at what he did to me." Trunks said getting up and standing wobbily.

"I think we need some Senzu beans." Goku said and Vegeta replied

"No. The boy can take some pain, It won't kill him."

"Dad. Get me a bean."

"No."

"GET ME A DAMN BEAN!"

"Fine." Vegeta said

"Kakarot, get him a bean."

"But why do I have-" Goku started but Vegeta and Trunks yelled

"NOW!"

"Fine. Jeez." Goku said and ITed out.

**~ Small Town~**

Genome walked into the abandoned town and then saw his Jr. walk up to him.

"Good. You've absorbed thousands of people. Now it's time for some big game." Genome said absentmindingly-absorbing Jr. as he talked. Then he put his hands to his forehead.

"Goten. You're next." He said and teleported behind Goten at a video arcade. He was absorbed in his game

"Oh yeah! Go! Take that! And that! And this! And some of thi-" Suddenly he was cut off by Genome making his stinger open up and sucking him in. He then absorbed him.

"Hehe." He said as his muscles grew. Then he teleported in front of Gohan currently at his job at a university.

"Cell! No!" Gohan cried then remembered there were other people here. Suddenly Genome was in a flash (at least to the people) was moving across the room and absorbing them.

"Noww. Come on. See if you can save yourself." Genome said. Gohan charged at Genome and he sent out a Super Kame-Hame-Ha, then appeared behind Gohan.

"Fool. Die!" He said and pummeled the base of Gohan's spine, causing him excruciating pain. He then sent a Death Beam through Gohan's back. Gohan gasped and whirled around punching Genome and blasting him with a Masenko that Genome dodges. He phased above Gohan and stunned him with a telekinetic blast. He blasted him again then absorbed him the same way as Goten.

"Yes! Perfection is closer!" Genome said as his body morphed into its Semi-Perfect dorm, his voice deepening and his body becoming more muscular. He stepped forward, the transformation complete and then produced a Semi-Perfect Genome Jr.

"You. Go absorb more people while I try to become perfect." Genome said and laughed evilly.

**Genome approaches Perfection. Can he be stopped or is it already too late? Find out next time on…Dragon Ball U Movie 1!**


End file.
